


The Boy Who is Broken

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: Yusaku is frightened and wants to escape from the other boy. The other boy wants to help him.





	The Boy Who is Broken

Yusaku desperately crawled towards the end of the bed. His heart pounded rapidly and his movements were panicked and unsteady. A deep, sickening feeling set in his stomach as fear overran his mind and emotions.

He had to get out of here as soon as possible.

As he got close to being able to get off the bed and bolt for the door, a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. Yusaku gulped, unable to move. Slowly and cautiously he turned his head peered over at the hand preventing him from escaping.

The sight of the triangular red tattoo lying above the thumb of the hand sent violent shivers down Yusaku's spine. The sight sent his mind out of control. He couldn't bring himself to try and break free of the firm grip holding him in place, nor could he force himself to speak as his jaw had locked itself in place. Panicked thoughts flooded his mind until all he could hear in his head was deafening white noise and his racing heart pounding faster and faster.

A voice pierced through the racket in Yusaku's head.

"Yusaku." A deep and gentle tone called out his name. Yusaku froze up in fear.

"Listen to me, Yusaku." The voice called once again. The person who held him in place spun him around so that he no longer faced the foot of the bed they sat upon.

Yusaku glanced up at the face of the other boy. His expression was warm and sincere, but still frightened Yusaku to the core. The other boy, however, only felt deeply saddened right now, for when he looked at Yusaku what he saw was a scarred heart. The boy pulled Yusaku into his chest and held him tightly.

Yusaku felt so scared that he held his breath. He held tightly onto the bed covers beside him as if holding onto life itself. He tried to hold still, but some of his limbs wouldn't obey and instead shivered in fear.

The other boy spoke up.

"I know it's me that you're afraid of." He whispered in a sorrowful yet caring tone. Yusaku clenched his eyes shut.

"But I can't leave you all alone. Not when your heart is in agony." He continued, tightening the hug.

Yusaku's eyes widened. He let the boy's words sink in, and they touched him unexpectedly. All the emotional walls he had placed in himself to protect his heart from others came crashing down. The fear washed away, and as if all of his reasons to be afraid of the person embracing him right now never existed, he stopped gripping the bed covers and wrapped his arms around the strong frame of the boy before him.

A few tense seconds passed. Then, a sniffle was heard.

Followed by a choked sob.

Yusaku's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. He buried his face in the other boy's chest and wept. Yusaku's pent-up pain revealed itself as a waterfall of tears, soaking into the shirt of the boy that embraced him.

And as he held Yusaku, the boy stroked his hair gently.

"You don't need to be hurt or afraid."


End file.
